During Darkness
During Darkness (DD) pertains to the period of time when Formless Darkness first emerged. In DD, Formless Darkness was utilized as an alternate power source. This was also the period when conscripts have been recruited to create super soldiers using the Formless Darkness. DD is counted forwards starting from 1 DD until 13 DD. 1 DD Events August *August 29 - Lazarus' 1st Angelis Army successfully lays waste to most of the 1st Esteema Divison, prompting High Arch Desmondes to flee Baalah. Vice President Femus Margotte is declared as the new Prime President of the Hemispherian Democracy. The leader then starts and takes charge of Project Hellion Tears (aka Project Sad Star Soldier), a project that aims to re-engineer Imortale Shadia technology. President Retrum Cavis conducts studies on the Formless Darkness. November *November 11 - Bombs drop on Midnyt City. Aftermath results in obliterating most life, transforming those left alive into grotesque beings. December *December 25 - Hell Angels are blamed for the catastrophe of November 11. Despite lack of evidence, Cavis puts a bounty on every Hell Angel. Arians start the Project Canceller. Formless Darkness becomes the main power source for the Hylian Continent. 2 DD Events Date Unknown *Cain and Matteo became the best of friends and comrades. May *May 1 - Andrei Sonata XX dies from a bullet while addressing the public in Sonite Square. Assassin is identified but is kept secret from the public. Sebastian Sonata assumes as King Andrei XXI. June *June 6 - An assassination attempt on King Sonata XXI fails. Arian Executors interrogate and execute the assassin. *June 11 - Aria Sonata declares all out war on Hylia. July *July 3 - Hylia deploys troops the SSS-60 on the outskirts of Aria Sonata. The prototypes fail their field test, prematurely mutating wildly or losing sanity. Fifty-five of the experiments perish; the remaining five are still at large. After the war, Cain's efforts in protecting the people was ignored. Matteo Silangan, one of the survivors of the Midnyt City Massacre, becomes the Supreme Commander of the Cancellers. Cain became jealous and conceited. 3 DD Events Date Unknown *Desmondes offer leadership for the Imortale Shadia army under his rule, in exchange for closing his gates. He accepts and attempts to find a new source of power and later develops the Essen. March *March 30 - Una Rosa, a civilian revolutionary group, attempts a coup de etat on the Technocracy of Hylia but fails terribly. Ennis Forkfaith is tried as the leader of the uprising and is publicly executed. April *April 2 - Bombings on Hawthrone Park and the National Office kill hundreds. Una Rosa takes responsibility. President Retrum Cavis declares all out Martial Law. Several civilians go missing. *April 4 - Sulu Dragoons storm Amber Cross, northwest of Hylyt City. President Retrum Cavis deploys the 1st Shadia Elite, a battalion of Hylian-made Shadites to fend off the Arians. The Shadite battalion is obliterated and Arian forces march closer to Hylyt City. *April 16 - Cavis’ desperation forces him to make an uneasy alliance with High Arch Desmondes of the Imortale Shadia. *April 17 - The Crimson Garde Squadron led by Matteo collides with Hylian and Shadite soldiers on the outskirts of Hylyt City. Amidst the confusion, the Hell Angels, with the assistance of the Una Rosa, succeeds in destroying President Retrum Cavis’ computer mainframe, the Titan. *April 18 - Cavis loses control over the Hylian Shadites, thus disabling the vast army that eventually ends in defeat. The 1st Esteema Division flees, as Cavis is sent in chains to New Standard to be tried and imprisoned as a war criminal. September *Cancellers establish Union X, a base sub terra of Starlyt City. 7 DD Events January *January 6 - Growing presence of crimson-scarved individuals has been spotted by civilians all over the Hylian Continent. President Locke establishes the Nontensity to investigate and safe guard the borders. Hemispherian intelligence has located an Imortale Shadia Stronghold southwest of the Baalah Outskirts. *January 13 - Sevien Arcam became concerned with the welfare of the city’s people with news of crimson-scarved individuals roaming the Hylian Continent spreading like wildfire. With the consent of President Locke, Arcam assembled a meeting with Leon Camilio. They talked about the possible threat of these crimson soldiers and suggested counter-measures to help avoid the possibility of danger. *January 31 - The Starlyt City government released a directive order to ban the wearing of crimson (and other shades of red) clothing around the borders at all costs. Knowing that the “crimson soldiers” cannot be separated from their scarves, Union X could then easily distinguish and apprehend them from the crowd when spotted. Starting then, Starlyt City soon became crimson-free: there wasn’t a thing with a hint of red spotted inside the borders of the city. 9 DD Events November *November 11 - President Locke is poisoned and dies three days later. *November 14 - Vice President Vincent Lacroix becomes the new President of Hylia. 11 DD Events January *January 13 - President Lacroix makes the infamous Betrayal Address, inciting indifference to Hemispheria and the unjust defeat from the Arians. He starts the Red Youth, a forced conscription of under-aged boys to be trained as soldiers for the Hylian government. February *February 1 - Uneasy ties with Aria Sonata make a climatic turn; King Sonata XXI refuses to cooperate with President Lacroix. Nontensities sever ties with the Hylian government. *February 3 - Union X encounters Imortale Shadia at Starlyt City. Fighting ensues. Matteo calls for reinforcements from Hylyt City but President Lacroix declines for undisclosed reasons. Union X successfully defends Starlyt City, but 3/5 of soldiers die in the process. March *March 5 - President Lacroix reopens SAD Star Soldier (Variant 3 Serum) in Werker District, New Standard, using the conscripts as test subjects to create a more obedient super-soldier. Along the new recruits was Nada, a childhood friend of Minus and Isip. *March 10 - Silas Locke attempts to blow up Werker District, but is caught in the process. He is imprisoned in New Standard. *March 30 - Silas Locke escapes with the help of Minus. April *April 14 - The first live test subjects of SSS Variant 3 Serum became a failure. Thus, leading to the next step of making mechanical super-soldiers. (Without the trap, the crimson scarf that acts as a limiter, the formless darkness inside Nada’s bloodstream overwhelmed him, transforming him into something between a Sad Star Soldier and a Hell Angel. Without control of his actions, he ravaged almost the entire battalion of Sad Star Soldiers, leaving no one alive. The laboratory was trashed, destroying every trace of the serum used for the experiment.) June *June 16 - President Lacroix secretly started SSS Variant 4 Serum: a sub-sector of SSS Variant 3 Serum that concentrated on developing mechanical supersoldiers instead of using live subjects as lab rats. Using Nada’s DNA, he infused it with Uno to create an intelligent being. September *September 22 - Lacroix’s previous success with Uno gave him reason enough to try Serum 4 on live test subjects. 12 DD Events March *March 8 - News about maltreated nontensities and Serum 4 Soldiers in Werker District broke out and reached a Sad Star Soldier subfaction led by Isip. After two months of planning the attack, Isip and his group broke into Mank’s secret laboratory in New Standard. They freed the nontensities and the sad star soldiers, who have been forcefully used as test subjects. They were faced with Uno, the first mechanical SSS. Eventually, they defeated it by overloading its core with Formless Darkness. It resulted in an explosion that destroyed the research facility. *Mary 23 - The research facility was completely destroyed. Or so they thought it was. Even Lacroix himself believed that his research was over. Swayed from reality, the facility had not been completely destroyed. The underground facility where Nada slumbered had still been intact. 13 DD Events January *January 10 - (Matteo fights Cain (as Desmondes). Cain is heavily wounded, Matteo is mortality wounded. Matteo forgives Cain but takes away his canceller powers. Matteo dies, Cain is saddened. With Cain's newfound power, he obliterates what's left of the Imortale Shadites. By absorbing Essen from FD, he was able to regenerate and restore his health back to normal. Cain exiles himself into the unknown.) The 4th Elite Guard Unit and the 1st Esteema Division storm the shores of Aria Sonata. Matteo Silangan heads the Crimson Garde as a suicide squad to face High Arch Desmondes, Matteo successfully eradicates the Formless Darkness in the entire city but dies along with the mortally wounded Desmondes. Amidst the siege, Lazarus and an army of Hell Angels appear at Inner Heart and attempts to unseal the gate to the Unseen world. Lazarus unleashes his UA, Transfixia III, to transform him into grotesquely large shadites to break open the gate. King Sonata, in his final act of sacrifice, activates his own UA, Heaven’s Door. The five gates on his body activate, connecting his force to that of Inner Heart. He uses all the energy to unleash a massive explosion that repels the Hell Angel forces in the entire city of Inner Heart. As the powers are drained from the whole continent, Aria Sonata slowly plummets from the sky into the vast waters. Fortunately, Aria Sonata’s ancient mechanisms activate, surfacing a continent-wide shield that protects it from outer harm and further sinking. *January 15 - A revolution takes place in Hylyt City. Silas Locke though still a boy, becomes the President of the New Hylian Democracy. SSS Variant 3 Serum is declared defunct and its facilities dismantled. All three countries establish the United States Agreement to prevent needless wars from taking place. Armistice Core, a mysterious organization is founded by President Locke and Prime President Sturm. Births September *September 29 - Nomer was born. He looked like his father, an SSS; though he did not inherit the formless darkness from his father. Category:Timeline Category:During Darkness